Volume 5
Volume 5 begins with Eclipse, Erutis, and Chris looking for clues in the library to figure out why Raenef V is behaving so differently than before. Erutis is the first to find the book, and is immediately spooked by it. The book introduces himself as "Yohaim Alexis Fernandom Reinhardt Wyferon Versailles de Granvirias", or Granvirias for short. However, Eclipse refuses to call him anything other than 'book'. Chris concludes that since the book appeared at the same time as Raenef's personality change, that the two things have something in common; to which the book agrees. Eclipse says that everyone should be themselves, but since Raenef V is not being himself, that they must figure out why. The book reveals, after confusing Erutis for a young man and thus getting the library destroyed by her, that Eclipse must dress up like a woman and say 'awake my fair Prince'. Of course, this is a joke that Eclipse does not enjoy and he binds it so it can't open. Raenef V appears and says that he likes the way he is now; regardless of how the others feel. The book says that he cannot change Raenef back to how he was. A short time later, the book is confronted by Demon Lord Raenef IV. The book goes to Raenef V and says he's been ordered to change him back. Raenef V does not like that idea very much and tries to kill the book, only to be interrupted by Raenef IV. Saying it's not time for Raenef V's 'awakening', Raenef IV uses magic to knock him out and return him to his normal state. While he is unconscious, Raenef IV yells at the book and uses magic to make it vanish. When Raenef V wakes up the next morning, much to everyone's surprise, he is back to being his old self again. He asks Eclipse about going to the meeting, but he had been uninvited to it. Heartbroken that he doesn’t remember anything, Raenef V breaks down. Erutis notices that Eclipse had smiled a moment before, and starts teasing him; latching onto Raenef V and telling him that Eclipse loves him. Eclipse responds by using magic against her, and the two fight. Demon Lord Raenef IV watches the castle, unamused, and likens it to a zoo. That night, Chris gets lost, yet again, in the castle. Raenef finds him and the two talk as they stumble upon Raenef IV's old bedroom. Chris tells Raenef V that a more powerful Demon Lord will live longer then a less powerful one. Hejem had told him about Raenef IV; stating that he was only 500 years old when he died, which is young for a Demon Lord. Eclipse finds the boys and they ask him to tell them about Raenef IV and how he died; considering that Eclipse says he was the most powerful Demon Lord. He explains that Raenef IV's power comes from incantations. He goes on to explain his death and the role 'heaven's creatures' had in it. When the boys ask for details about the curse placed on Raenef IV, Eclipse says that only Raenef IV knows the details; as he would not tell anyone. Meanwhile, Meruhesae reflects on the Demon Lord meeting and says they had learned nothing. Raenef IV appears before her. She asks him what happened in the Hangma War between himself and the creatures of Heaven. Raenef IV shows her a vision of the past. He then flashbacks to being in the castle with Eclipse, who is worried about him. He shows how he found out that Annihilation of the Name was the curse placed upon him. Back in the present, he warns her that Demon Lords cannot interfere with the happenings at Raenef V's castle anymore. He then vanishes, leaving Meruhesae on her own. She knows he is hiding something from her, but doesn't seem sure of what it is. The next morning, Chris practices his sword fighting; which had been taught to him by Erutis. Raenef is confused as to why he needs to use a sword if he's a Cleric. After explaining, Chris says that he and Raenef V are friends. Eclipse sees Raenef IV, but doesn't tell the others. Krayon appears to Raenef IV and asks him questions about what is going on. He reminisces on the past when he trained Raenef IV as a child. Krayon asks him to leave Erutis unharmed, before vanishing before Raenef IV can taunt him further. Raenef has a dream about his other self. He punches Chris as he awakens, not knowing that he's in the way. Erutis and Chris squabble later. Erutis explains that she was formerly a mercenary. Chris thinks she is staying at the castle because of 'someone', meaning Eclipse. Raenef appears and surprises both of them. Erutis says that it is an important day of prayer, but as a Demon Lord, Raenef V has no reason to celebrate. Raenef IV appears to Eclipse to discuss the curse; calling it child's play. He says that someone who controls time controls the world. Back in the Temple of Rased, the Clerics are celebrating their day of prayer. Hejem reflects on things and says that the curse is coming. Back at Raenef V's castle, Chris explains what the day of prayer celebrates. At her own dwelling, Meruhesae reflects on what Raenef IV said to her earlier. A countdown from 10 begins. Noon hits and creatures of Heaven descend on the palace of Raenef V. They enact the curse on Raenef V, saying it’s time for him to die. Raenef goes back to his strange state from before, but this time not by the book's hands. Eclipse tries to go interfere, but Raenef IV stop him and says there is nothing he can do until it is 'finished'. Once everything is over, Raenef V has a strange symbol on his head and looks like what Chris calls his 'evil twin'. Raenef V sees Raenef IV with Eclipse and attacks him, but Raenef IV stops him with his own power. He says that it isn't a false Raenef V that they are dealing with this time. Eclipse says that Raenef IV died in his arms, and is confused as to why he's present. Raenef IV explains that Raenef V is from 3,500 years in the future; brought back by the creatures of Heaven. Raenef V explains that his being was broken into two on the trip back through time. He says that this will cause him to eventually go mad and die. Raenef IV says that Raenef V will eventually disappear from the world, as the magic used is unstable. Raenef IV tells Chris that as a Cleric, he should use his god's power to attack Raenef V in order to save him.